Moonlight
by Renesmee's theory
Summary: The opposite of the Twilight series but of Renesmee's Pov. Renesmee moved to Forks after her mother and stepdad Phil head for the road, she meets two certain men who will play huge roles in her life, but one of them is different and she's curious about him and made a big mistake by falling in love with him, what will she do? Renesmee's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight**

_**I've never given much thought to how I would die**_

_**But dying in the place of someone I love**_

_**Seemed like a good way to go**_

Preface

If a total rush of danger is to get to see him, then that'll be my mission I indeed need to accomplish

It seemed completely inevitable falling for a vampire, but that moment one I knew he was the one for me, his olive skin, his brown hair that flows into the gentle air breeze, his golden amber eyes that glistened in the sunlight with the skin shining like a million diamonds, and the way his ice cold skin did to my blood, Immortal love has its consequences but its seems like a good start, I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him, we won't surrender tonight

**Chapter 1: Leaving to the unknown **

**Book one**

_Renesmee_

I can't bring myself to regret the decision to leave my home of Phoenix Arizona, I'd miss the sun, the heat it sent through my body, my friends, my own down under and of course I'll miss my loving, erratic and caring mother Renee, her flawless beauty, he beautiful hazel eyes, he bronze-brownish locks that curl swiftly in the blissful blue sky, he lightly tan skinned features and her motherly smile that makes anyone feel welcome, and her new husband Phil, however they won't want to have an adventure go on the road, but in the mean time I'll be living with my Dad, this will definitely be a good thing…I think

"Oh my sweet pea, I'll miss you dearly" Renée said to me I nodded and had tears welling up in my eyes "Aw baby, you can always visit me you know, won't be gone forever" she said, I smiled and nodded, the initial idea was that I'll live with my dad for 13 months and move back to Arizona

"Yeah" I sighed and hugged her tightly we were interrupted by a car honk, "Come on I love you both, but we have to head off, like now" he said my mom and I laughed, before heading to the car.

I'll be living in the state of Washington, underneath constant clouds and rain, behind meadow bushes, there's a small town called Forks that's where I'll be living for the next few years, the population 3120 people situated in one place,

My father Charlie Swan the chief of police, you could describe as scrawny looking, tall, curly-brown hair that glistens in the rain, big brown eyes, and his manly facial features, his pale skin, his eyebrows furrowed perfectly together, and his all time favorite his black mustache which my mother fell for, so she says, I was waiting by the airport reading a local brochure of travel destinations when I spotted my father walking up to me with his favorite Charlie smile and his uniform, I smiled and stood up from my seat, he pulled me into a comforting longing hug

"It's good to see you Ren" he said using my childhood nickname, I smiled through the gesture

"I've missed you dad" I said, he huffed with a smile as he put the suitcases in the trunk, he closed the lid with a light bang

"Yeah that's not what you said nine years ago" he said, I rolled my eyes at him and got in the car, nine years ago was the year when my mother and father announced their divorce which I wasn't too thrilled about and I rebelled against them, which I regretted, but as the years went by I've gotten use to the fact marriages don't last forever until you found the right person, he got in the driver's seat and we drove in complete silence with a small conversations here and there, all I was thinking about was will I fit in forks, I mean apart from the paleness will I actually enjoy it here, we drove past the local hardware store when he broke the silence

"Your hair took a growth spurt" he said, breaking me away from my train of thought

"Oh I cut it the last time I saw you" I said, he nodded understandingly and carried onto the road

"Excited for school?" he asked, I shrugged and threaded my fingers in my hair

"Well it is going to be different so we'll see" I said to him shrugging, he smiled, and nodded understandingly

"So how's Bella doing?" I asked Charlie. Bella is my sister who I loved dearly, she was amazing and practically the only one who understands me, she's the oldest by a gap of six years, and is currently living in Forks with her husband Edward,

She was absolutely beautiful, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous even if we have the same parents, she was always the pretty one, she has long wavy brown hair, amazing big brown eyes, perfect round face just like our fathers, thin lips and really pale skin, I'd never seen anyone beautiful in my life after my mother of course,

"She's been good, hasn't stop talking about you ever since she found out about you moving here" he said with a light chuckle, I smiled we pulled up to my childhood home and got out the car, still the same as ever, wooden edges, white exterior, porch lanterns still placed across the entrance, but I see he did a little painting on the porch steps, and the little tree bushes trimmed perfectly to every corner, I loved this place, I use to spend two weeks here almost every single summer, but that's been years ago, I took a sharp breath as I entered the house and I walked up the stairs with Charlie on my heels

"I'm rearranging the main bathroom so you'll have to use mine for a while" he said, I nodded

"Oh yeah almost forgot, one bathroom" I said realizing there was only one, we got to my old bedroom the one on the left, right next to Bella's old room

"I tried my best to make this room suitable for you, I did some affordable work on the lamp and changed the interior color, you like violet right?" he asked, I looked around and nodded,

"Violets perfect, Thanks" I said, he sighed and muttered something under his breath before saying, and one of the best things about Charlie is that he doesn't hover

"Gonna get the other luggage" he said heading out the room I took a deep breath and grabbed my suitcase and took out my red blouse and changed into it, then I heard a car pull up the driveway and heard people chattering, I looked through the window to see my Dad holding a conversation with a man and a guy who seemed to look like his son. I went downstairs with a banana in my hand as I headed out the door

"Hey Ren you remember Billy Black?" he asked, I nodded and shook his hand

"Hey Billy it's great to see you again, you look great" I said to him, he smiled

"Well I'm still kicking, I'm glad you're here because your father here couldn't stop ranting about when you're coming" he said my father just rolled his eyes

"And another one bites the dust" Charlie said to him, and Billy scoffed and rolled around on his wheelchair and started chasing Charlie around. I chuckled at their silliness, Billy's son laughed and extended his hand in a greeting

"I'm Jacob" he said in a husky voice, with a cute smile, with his long straight jet black hair swaying around "Remember me Mr. Goodly eyes" he said, making a funny expression which I laughed at "We use to play hide and seek together" He explained I smiled and nodded

"Yeah of course I remember Mr. 'Goodly' eyes" I said with a mock he sniggered. I looked at my dad and Billy across the street being childish I smiled

"Are they always like this? Because if so then I'll have to get use to it" I said, he giggled and shook his head

"I think it could be the Old Age sort of thing" he said, I smiled and nodded my dad came over and patted the truck we were standing next to

"So what do think? A little early birthday/homecoming present" he said, my eyes widened towards my father, it was an old Chevy probably in the late 1980s

"This is mine" I asked rather astounded, he grinned and nodded

"I just bought it off Billy here, why don't you check it out" he said. I squeal and hugged him and then Billy

"Thank you so much Gosh this is amazing" I said walking to the driver's side. I didn't realize Jacob was behind me when I banged him in the stomach

"I'm so sorry are you ok?" I asked rather worried he shook me off and went to the passenger side, and instructed me to the car

"So the gas tank is full, and the clutch is a little hard to control being it's a manual car, beside that you should be perfect" he said, I nodded and started the car

"Hey why don't you come to school with me, take it out for a spin" I asked. he looked sympathetic

"As much as I'd love to, but I go to school on the Reservation" he said. I nodded

"That's too bad, wanted to know at least one person" this is harder than I thought

Okay as you can see I twisted my story a little, I was kinda bored so I just thought what the heck and went along writing this

I just watched and read the first installment of twilight and just insisted stuff but from Renesmee's Pov

Review please...because I know its bad LOL


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **This is totally from twilight and I sadly do not own it

_**Hope all the readers out there are enjoying this…**_

_**I was watching Twilight yesterday on my bluray DVD player and I was kind of bored so I just thought 'Hey, why not carry on writing Moonlight'. So here you go**_

Chapter 2: First day at a new school

It's my first day at a new school, middle of the semester March 15th. Great now I'll be the center of attention...I pulled up on the school drive way in my new truck and as I got out I grabbed my backpack and all I got on the parking lot were stares that were utterly uncomfortable, and the plus side of it, it was pouring with drizzles of countless rain. I grabbed the map out of my backpack and tried to figure out my way around this school never-minding the stares, I was completely startled by a person touching my arm

"Hi my name is Brandon Josephs and you must be Renesmee Swan the new girl, it's a great honor to have you in this school and you attending it will be great for it and for the feature, well all I am is a tour guide, a lunch date, even a shoulder to cry on when in distress" he introduced himself, he was a short about my height probably two inches taller, brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and paled skin

"Um nice too meet you and please don't feature me in the school magazine" I began but he stopped me

"Hey I was kidding, no feature" he said with a light chuckle and I nodded, he escorted me to my first period of the day, was Geography which went surprisingly well, a girl with light brown hair, short, with blue eyes, and a cute smile, with a baby face walked up to me

"Hey you're the new girl" she asked I nodded so that's what I'm going to be referred to from now on "I'm Jennifer by the way," the school bell declaring the end of the period "meet me at Lunch ok?" she asked, I nodded slowly with a slug smile at least I get to talk to someone…

The next four periods were the same, stares all around and mutterings going round the classes, it was lunch period and I caught Jennifer waving me to come over. I went and sat down with her and her friends, Christina, Brandon whom I already met, Freddie, and Jasmine who seemed sort of shying away a bit

"I need a candid for the feature for the school" Christina asked looking sort of distressed as she fiddled with her camera

"How about Teen pregnancies that happens a lot these days, or an editorial on teen drinking" Jennifer suggested. Christina shrugged and sighed

"Or you could use, eating disorders or animal ambulation, or Speedo padding in the swimming team" I suggested with a light soft chuckle. Both their eyes widened

"Actually that's interesting maybe I will, Thanks hey" she said I nodded looking at the door, I caught a glimpse of four beautiful people walking through the lunch corridors, the big guy looked really ripped and built in inhumanly features of pure muscle, the female hold tightly was absolutely beautiful, perfect pale skin, wavy blonde hair, short beautiful cheekbones almost like my sister in law Rosalie but more subtle, the next were this male who had light red with shades of blonde I his hair, also pale as white and a straight face, he was slimmer than the other guy, the female he held hands with was really short, had small brown locks hair, pale as snow white and red lips with a glister in them, she was beautiful,

"Who are they?" I asked whoever would answer, of course Jennifer did

"Um ok those are the Calhoun's" she whispered quietly as they passed "Their Mr. and Mrs. Calhoun's foster kids who moved down from Canada like a few years ago, but what's weird is that their together…like together_** together" **_She explained

"Ok you see the big tall guy Drew and the blonde one Melisa, their like a couple and you see those two guys back there the blonde guy who looks like his suffocating or dying is Jazz and the weird girl Iris word of advice don't go near her" she said "Isn't it like incest, I m mean is that even legal" she said, I chuckled slightly still staring at the angels of beauty. Then I saw another figure approaching

"They're not actually related Jen" Christina said, laughing a little at Jennifer. I knew she rolled her eyes

"I know but they live together isn't that a little weird" she said then a male opened the front door and entered the cafeteria, a couple heads turned as he walked by, he looked intriguing, olive skinned with a hint of pale, dirty brown curly hair, round face, tall about 6ft, he wore a brown sleeve shirt with dark padded jeans and Nike sneakers

"You know Dr Calhoun's like this amazing loving foster dad and matchmaker rolled up in one," Jennifer said with a smug smile on her face holding in the giggle, Christina sighed in pleasure

"Maybe he should adopt me and help me find my perfect mate" she said flattering her eye lashes, they both giggled

"Who is he?" I asked referring to the guy walking towards the Calhoun's. Jennifer smiled widely

"That's Nahuel Calhoun amazingly beautiful and dreamy, I wouldn't hate being his perfect match, but apparently nobody in this school no in this damn town is good enough for him" she sighed dramatically "Word of advice don't waste your time on him, you'll just have a broken heart" she said, I shook my head dramatically and turned to her

"No, wasn't planning on it not up for dating either, and besides he's not my type" I said. She nodded and carried on with her conversation I hardly paid attention to. I titled my head slightly to see Nahuel staring intently at me like he wanted to demolish me and his bloodshot black eyes bore in mine for a couple of seconds until he focused back to his meal and family. That was weird

\Lunch ended not long and we were off to our next periods, my next one was Music so I followed the map to room 109, I looked somewhat confused where I was because there were two floors leading to the Music class, but as I time went by I finally found my class, I held the doorknob and took a deep breath, before heading in, I introduced myself to my teacher

"Ah Renesmee Swan you can take a seat next to this young man right here" Mr. Spells guided me to the seat Nahuel was on, he stared at me with a blank face until he lifted his hand and held it on his mouth, he started shaking a little and he turned paler if that was possible, he looked as if he wore about to gag, I frowned and thought did I look bad today? Or did I smell bad, I sat down rather extremely nervous, I began breathing heavily, I saw at the corner of my eye, as he pushed aside a sheet paper that wrote **Musical beginnings**, I muttered thanks but he never answered the entire period went by in a blur but as it got closer I got more nervous, a girl came up to me with a smile on her face

"Hey My name is Rachel Black, you must be Renesmee Swan Cullen" she said, I smiled and shook her hand

"Hey" I said not sure what else to say. She chuckled lightly

"You don't seem to remember who I am? I'm Jacobs sister we use to play mud puddles, chicken guts and hide and seek together remember?" she said, I went into complete thought and reminisce, until it finally got to me, she was practically my best friend in forks, she has changed over the years she was beautiful, long wavy brown hair, big brown eyes with long eye lashes, taller than me by a few inches, tanned skin, petite, with dimples, and her cheekbones had a very thin touch of pink, she wore a brown leather Jacket that reached above her waist, black skinny jeans, and a Mickey Mouse T-shirt underneath,

"Oh yeah Rachel, gosh it's been like forever" I said hugging her now, she snickered

"Yeah I guess, so where have you been loco, and how is your mother?" she asked, I sighed and shrugged

"Still her usual self not believing the fact she's aging and Arizona is still as hot as ever" I said, I saw Nahuel smile at the corner of my eye, luckily the teacher left the class or I wouldn't have been reuniting with Rachel at this moment, she chuckled  
"Oh that's great, um shouldn't Arizona's be like really tan?" she asked jokingly with a soft chuckle, I shrugged

"Yeah maybe I think that's why they kicked me out" I mumbled shyly. She let out a laugh and I heard Nahuel scoff behind me

"Well it was great seeing you again, oh yeah forgot there's a bonfire happening tonight at my house and was wondering if you'd like to come, your dad would've told you when you got back but why give him the trouble" she asked with a smile I laughed, and nodded

"Sure I'd love too" I said, she squealed and pulled me into a quick hug

"Great see you then," she said before leaving I sat back in my seat and that's when Mr. Spells came into view and the class went dead silent with little chatters here and there but soon died down as he began the lesson. Nahuel looked really irritated for some odd reason which made me uncomfortable, he got up from his seat and practically stormed out the room before the end of the period was declared; I took a sharp breath and sighed, and went to my next class…

I wasn't feeling too well during my class so I thought I'd probably go to the infirmary for a hymned or a kicker boaster. As I opened the door I saw Nahuel Calhoun standing by the Reception desk

"I'm sorry dear; you'll have to stay in Music's class with Mr. Spells" The reception lady with round glasses, blue eyed, lightly short gray haired with blonde highlights

"Isn't there any other class, I mean can't I make a switch to Spanish, Arts?" Nahuel asked

"I'm afraid the classes are all full sir, you'll have to stay in Music" she said sadly. Nahuel's arm muscles flexed as he turned around to see me standing by. He huffed lowly and immediately stormed my way

"I'll just have to endure…" he muttered mostly to himself and just went passed me. I gasped and suck in the breath I had. I then bit my lip lightly. What was his problem…?

School ended in a blink and soon, and by the end of the day I was driving back home. When I got there I saw my Dad's cruiser with a Bobcat truck, I frowned at the unfamiliar car, as I got in the house I heard laughs of people in the living room. I stepped in and my Father and Billy Black were smiling widely at me. I went up to them and greeted them with hugs

"Hey there Ren how was your first day at school?" Charlie had to ask. I smiled slightly and lunged on the couch

"It was great" I said reassuringly with a hint of sarcasm "Just like any first day at school"

"How are they treating you?" he asked

"Well they all very welcoming…" I sighed and let out a light chuckle

"Uh oh, what happened today Ren?" he asked in fear. I rolled my eyes

"It's nothing Dad…Hey is Jacob around" I asked looking at Billy. Jacob and I were close ever since the day I came here. I feel this bond towards him

"Yeah…he's out back grabbing some wood for the bonfire tonight" Billy answered with a smile. I returned it and got up from my seat as I headed to the backyard

As I entered it I heard clumps of wood being chopped down

"Hey" I called out. Jacob turned his head to see me and beamed up a smile. He's hair was tied back in a ponytail

"Hey there Nessie" he exclaimed running up to me and pulling me into a bear hug. I chuckled at this

"Good to see you too Jake" Nessie was the name Jacob gave me a few days ago. He says and I quote 'Your name's a mouthful'

"How was your first day of school?" He asked raising his eyebrow. I didn't answer but let out a sigh. He chuckled lightly as he placed the wood into his Father's Durango trunk "Yeah I figured that" he snickered

"There's some characters" I laughed. He smiled and nodded as we strolled through the forest

"As long as there aren't any boys after you then I'm all good" he grinned at me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What did he mean by that? He must've read my facial expression because he answered right away "Not that it's a bad thing…I mean…you're my friend and I…" he said nervously. I giggled

"I get it Jake" I laughed as I inserted my hands in my hoodie pocket. He smiled back "So about that bonfire?" I began

"How did you…of course my sister told you about it? Didn't she?" He guessed in realization "She wasn't embarrassing was she?" Jacob asked me. "I mean said anything in particular about me?" he asked. I just laughed

"Nothing at all, she was actually pretty nice" I smiled "Is there anything I should know Mr. Goodly eyes?" I teased. He rolled his eyes "What do you actually do at a bonfire?" I asked

"Well, our tribes tell horror stories about our previous times" he told me

"Like what?" I asked. He just laughed at the thought

"It's really stupid actually, some weird scary story nothing serious" he dismissed. I nudged his arm

"Hey, I can keep a secret" I encouraged him "I wanna know" I added. He looked in thought for a minute before continuing

"Okay did you know Quileute's are supposedly descended from wolves?" He asked

"Like actual wolves, the ones we see in those stupid horror movies?"I asked vividly remembering that movie about vampires and werewolves. Something twilight I couldn't fathom to remember. Jake nodded

"Well that's the legend of our tribe" He sniggered "Stupid I know"

"Oh no it's actually interesting" I smiled at him "So are all of these true?" I asked

"I doubt, I haven't seen anything different, it's just like those campfire stories" He laughed, he's laugh was absolutely cute

"Yeah you're right, I guess those bear killings are the only things unusual about Forks" I giggled. He grimaced at me

"It could be true" He said looking in thought. My eyes bugled, that can't be, he's joking with me "I'm just kidding" he laughed. I rolled my eyes and nudged him to the side. He smiled back "I'll race you to the house"

"Oh you're on" I smirked and we ran all the way back to my house and had lunch with our dad's before heading to Jacobs house for the bonfire

_**How'd you like that? Twisty for Renesmee's point of view, anyway please review guys!**_


End file.
